The invention relates to a fuel supply apparatus for mixture-compressing, externally ignited internal combustion engines with at least one fuel depositing point in the intake manifold, in which an air flow rate meter and an arbitrarily actuatable throttle valve are disposed in series and the air flow rate meter is moved against a restoring force in accordance with the quantity of air flowing therethrough. Such a fuel supply apparatus is already known; however, its structural length leads to installation difficulties because of the limited space available beneath the hood of the engine compartment of a motor vehicle. It is further disadvantageous that the fuel-air ratio is influenced solely by means of varying the fuel pressure.